Conventionally, connectors mating with a mating connector have an engaging lever including an engaging groove; wherein, when the engaging lever is rotated in the state in which the engaging groove engages with an engaging projection provided in the housing of the mating connector, the mating force is increased, causing the mutual connectors to be assuredly mated (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 9 is a side view illustrating a conventional connector and mating connector.
In the figure, 811 is a housing of a connector made of an insulating material, which mates with mating housing 911 of the mating connector, which is also made of an insulating material. Multiple terminals (not illustrated) are housed in housing 811. Moreover, multiple mating terminals (not illustrated) are housed in mating housing 911. Note that electric wires (not illustrated) are connected to each of the terminals and mating terminals.
Additionally, engaging projection 918 is formed on the side face of mating housing 911. Moreover, engaging lever 881, in which engaging groove 883 that can engage with engaging projection 918 is formed, is mounted in housing 811. This engaging lever 881 is mounted so as to be pivotable about pivot 875 protruding from the side face of housing 811.
While engaging lever 881 is kept in the initial position as illustrated in the figure, when housing 811 is relatively moved to the right in the figure so as to mate with mating housing 911, engaging projection 918 enters engaging groove 883 so as to be housed therein. Subsequently, when engaging lever 881 is pivoted in the clockwise direction in the figure, engaging projection 918 engages with engaging groove 883 so as to be undetachable therefrom. Additionally, if engaging lever 881 is pivoted until the upper end part of engaging lever 881 abuts upper wall 814 protruding from the upper surface of housing 811, engaging projection 815a of lock arm 815 formed on the upper surface of housing 811 engages with an engaging part formed inside the upper end part of engaging lever 881. As a result, engaging lever 881 is positioned.    Patent Document 1: JP 2009-289648 A